


I just really need to clean this library

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotional, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, In Love, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Library Sex, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Sex in the TARDIS, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian love, spacewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Library sex in the Tardis -  after the doctor saves River from being shot at (again), pure smut. What's more to say? Oh there is a little fluff at the end enjoy! If you want more like this, comment below, I have put this in a series incase I write more!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976347
Kudos: 28





	I just really need to clean this library

**Somehow they had managed to end up in the library, rushing and falling through the front door of the little blue box.**

River had pulled the doctor into the tardis pushing her up against the inside of the door "Now sweetie, lets see what I can do with this new body of yours shall we, I think I've waited long enough don't you?"

"Oh I most certainly do." grinned the doctor.

River grabbed her wife by her hair before kissing her hard and long and sliding her tongue into the doctor's mouth.

They continued kissing, more passionately, moving roughly from the doorway to the kitchen, into the bedroom which is where all of their clothes were discarded before they somehow ended up in the library.

The doctor sat, on the edge of one of the tables, butt naked, with her legs crossed and a teasing frown "Thought you were going to show me what you can do with my body, professor?" The doctor's mouth curved inward a little.

"Patience sweetie." River smiled, as she padded her way slowly over to her wife, placing a hand on the doctor's thigh and gently uncrossing her wife's legs.

River then placed her other hand on the doctor's other thigh and pushed her legs apart, pulling her towards the edge of the table so she was standing tight up against her wife's body and between her legs.

The doctor just smirked up at River, she could already feel the arousal starting in the pit of her stomach, and in the next moment River had her tongue down her wife's throat.

As River made her way onto kissing her wife's neck, the doctor let out a few soft moans, holding River in place with her legs. River made her way down the doctor's magnificent new body, rubbing a thumb over one of the doctor's nipples making the blonde whimper and moan "Oh god..."

"Something wrong sweetie?" River asked her wife knowing full well what was wrong, her wife was the most inpatient woman she knew.

"Nothing...nothing...at all" The doctor attempted to reply, in a much higher pitched voice than she could help.

River continued rubbing her thumb over the doctor's hardened nipple, with her other hand she was using her index finger tracing down the blondes neck, down her breasts and stomach before she then placed her hand on the doctors inner thigh and traced two fingers up to her core.

River then pushed the doctor fully onto her back and crawled on top of her, using one hand she placed it on the table beside the doctor's head to balance herself and with the other she teased her wife's already wet folds.

"Fuck..." The doctor reached up to River's curly locks grabbing a handful of her hair in her hand, tightening her grip a little.

River then gently placed her mouth on one of the doctor's breasts, slowly moving her tongue over her hardened nipple, swirling her tongue slowly and gentle. As she did this, she suddenly inserted two fingers inside her wife's wet pussy. River began pumping, not too fast, and not too hard but curling her fingers as she thrust them inside adding a third finger and speeding up.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" The doctor moaned loudly 

River continued, fastening the pace, going now as hard and as fast as she could "Are you close sweetie?" River smirked, knowing she was exactly that.

The curly haired woman just received a darkened glare from her wife "You know I fucking am!"

"Oh I do darling..." River smirked, now curling her fingers as she thrusted and kissing all down the doctor's neck, sucking a little.

Before either of them knew what was happening, the doctor's orgasm erupted out of her "RIVERRRRRR!" The blonde screamed, scrambling to clutch at the side of the table to keep herself steady as her legs shook.

The doctor pushed her wife's hand away, before pulling her to the side to lay with her, but not on her, for she was far too sensitive.

The doctor smiled, breathing heavily "That-" the doctor gulped "That was incredible."

"That was beautiful." River replied 

"Beautiful?" The doctor frowned, not understanding what she meant.

River at this point was brushing the doctors sweaty hair out of her face as a smile, graced her face "Yes. Beautiful."

"Fucking me was beautiful?" The doctor couldn't grasp the concept.

"No... I wasn't just fucking you, I was...I was making love to you, I was showing you how much I love you and it's not just for your body that I love you. Darling, I love every single thing about you, you understand?" River sighed.

"You think - you really think that?"

"I do." River smiled softly, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the doctor's lips, letting their lips move against each other slowly before she broke the kiss.

River cupped her wife's face in the palm of her left hand "You are so beautiful and your existence in this world makes my world keep on turning."

The doctor felt herself tearing up at her wife's words.

"Doctor, are you- are you crying?"

"Nope.. I just really need to clean this library..." The doctor sniffled, making River shake her head.

The two of them just lay on that table for hours.

River bought the doctor into her arms once she wasn't so sensitive, just holding her gently, loving her presence and the warmth of their bodies touching. It was a beautiful thing.

Just the two of them, in a big library, curled up on a table holding each other as close as they could get, because being that close and being in each other's arms was the safest either of them would ever feel. 

That was their love.

And that was beautiful.


End file.
